


The Babysitters

by OceanHeart23



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Clay's Storage Space Schedule, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanHeart23/pseuds/OceanHeart23
Summary: Tyler had really never had any friends before now. This changes in his Junior year.
Relationships: Clay Jensen & Tony Padilla, Tyler Down & Clay Jensen, Tyler Down & Others
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	The Babysitters

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first 13 Reasons why story kinda a character study on Tyler and the characters who surround him, as season 3 fascinated me. It's primarily gen and friendship.  
> Warnings: Definite warnings for the suicide ideation that Tyler has at the end. Also there is the occasional swear word. Also this story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own 13 Reasons Why and make no money from writing this.

“We saved him. He's our responsibility now.” 

No one took these words more seriously then Clay and Tony. Both to the point that Clay created a password protected schedule using storage space, and Tony became the lead in organizing rides and teaching him boxing.

When first proposing the plan of the schedule to everyone at the table, he was met with many faces of visible skepticism and uncertainty. A few who voiced those doubts aloud, but Clay didn't allow himself the chance to second guess anything. This was the best chance they had for keeping Tyler and everyone else safe. He didn't really care, if anyone thought it was crazy. For now no one had offered a better solution other than turning Tyler into the cops, and that was off the table. Clay believed this could work.

For a while it appeared like everyone was on board. However after a few months it seemed like a few thought it was okay to skip then either call Clay to give a heads up or just leave Tyler stranded without a ride.

Too busy cursing out the latest shift shirker Clay barged into the darkroom without noticing the red light, until Tyler shouted at him. Though that stopped when he realized who it was.

“I- I'm sorry Clay. I didn't realize that was you.”

“No,” Already shaking his head and quickly shutting the door moving inside. “I'm sorry man. I wasn't paying attention.” He sank into a chair and felt the beginning of the last few weeks catch up with him. He tried to cover a yawn. “Are you ready to go or do you need more time to finish up?” He glanced up, when he didn't hear anything other than the sounds of Tyler cleaning up and putting several things away.

“If staying with me is too much. I can reach out to Alex if someone skips.” Tyler replied, putting his camera in his backpack before zipping it up. 

Clay immediately reached to correct him. “Hey no sorry, I told you that you can always reach out to me if that happens. I promise you I'll be there whenever you need.”

The two began making their way out to Clay's new car no longer needing to take his bike. 

“O- okay if you're still sure.”

Trying to muster up the energy for a smile Clay answered. “I am why don't you tell me about your day and what you're working on.”

Some days it was a bit of Russian Roulette, if he'd get more then one word answers. But he felt that slowly Tyler was beginning to open up to him. Maybe one day he'd find out what actually happened to him.

For Tony his list of priorities had always been his family shortly followed by Clay, since he practically was family then everything else. He didn't even really have time to question anything that night, when Clay found him at the dance. Clay just rushed up to him and pleaded that he needed help. 

So he drove Tyler out of there, took care of the guns, then spent the night at Tyler's house watching over him with Clay mind chewing over the facts. Despite not wanting to get involved and that being the last thing his on probation ass needed he now was. As he said being a good friend was both his blessing and his curse.

Something had clearly happened to Tyler. Even a stranger could probably make that assessment within five minutes of meeting him. The question was what. Whatever it was Tyler seemed to switch in the night back and forth between severe shock to unbridled rage.

He also had a very visceral reaction to being touched which presented a few dark ominous possibilities in his mind. None of which he wanted to mull over at the moment. Hopefully Clay was right and they could help him, and by some miracle this whole thing could turn out okay.

If there was one person other than Tony or eventually Justin who would do anything for Clay, it would be Sheri. Through a lot of time and patience she had finally gotten back to the point of being friends with the other boy. Even if that's all she ever got, it was still worth it. She knew as a result of her actions the night of Jessica's party. Clay had lost one of his closest friends. No matter what she did nothing would ever make up for that.

But it didn't mean she couldn't keep trying to make amends and help whenever possible. When the chance came to be included in Clay's schedule in overseeing and checking in with Tyler, Sheri made it known that she was available. Thankfully Clay didn't have any objections grateful for the help. She actually got along easier with Tyler then some of the others did, but she noticed he had changed in the time she'd last seen him. 

The program he was in appeared to have done some good. When he first came back, she only saw him once. He had smiled at her, and they talked a little bit about his diversity program and a few boring school things before parting ways. The next thing she heard was about him bringing guns to school prepared to shoot up the dance.

They were currently at an ice cream truck waiting in line to get a few scoops. It had been awhile, since Sheri had actually done this and was inspired to treat.

“You know I actually can't remember the last time I've had ice cream from a vendor. Actually it's just been awhile since I've had an ice cream period.”

Tyler tilted his head looking confused. “Why?”

Sheri let out an amused huff before turning to the ground. “Trying to watch my weight. Can't be on the cheer team otherwise.” The team was notorious for turning down or kicking girls out if they looked to be getting too heavy.

“But why? You're like super skinny.”

Gracing him with a smile she replied genuinely. “You're sweet. Here we're up next, what would you like my treat.”

“Oh,” Tyler said looking taken aback. “That's really nice of you. I guess I'll take vanilla.”

“Really? Just vanilla, not even a cookie dough?”

“I've just always liked vanilla.”

Sheri shrugged who was she to judge people's ice cream preferences. “Cone or bowl?”

“Uh bowl please.”

They approached the vendor who asked for their order. “I would like one medium bowl of vanilla and one Oreo cheesecake with strawberry sauce drizzled on top please.”

The guy working the register rang her up. “That will be $7.40 ma'am.”

Sheri handed over a ten too preoccupied with watching the process that she didn't realize how things were affecting Tyler. It started when a leaning broom was knocked over from inside the truck that caused him to jump and freeze and only got worse when seeing the strawberry sauce being drizzled over the ice cream. 

Slowing backing away a few steps Tyler booked it, when he saw the broom handle come back into view again. Sheri didn't catch on quick enough and had only caught sight of Tyler sprinting down the sidewalk before vanishing around the corner. Leaving everything on the counter and running after him Sheri was eventually faced with the grave realization as she hunched over a block down trying to catch her breath. Tyler was gone.

“Shit, Clay's going to kill me.” She said in between breaths to herself still trying to catch it. Quickly trying to call Tyler she listened as it eventually went to voice-mail which meant his phone was on but ultimately not answering. Sheri couldn't tell if that was good news or bad news especially because it didn't necessarily mean he had it with him. Making it back to her car she simultaneously tried to find and call Clay at the same time.

“Hello?”

“Hey it's me. Listen I'm not going to beat around the bush. I lost Tyler.”

“You what?!”

“I'm sorry!” She cried out. “I don't know what happened. We were just getting some ice cream and then he just..panicked. The next thing I knew he was sprinting away. I tried to catch up to him, but he already had a head start. I'm already looking, and I tried asking around but no luck yet. I'll let you know the second I find him, if I do.”

“Alright Tony and I are going to help you look. Where was the vendor at?”

“At the corner of Washington and Colbert it's right next to a nail salon.”

“Got it we'll start a search radius there, if you want to take the north east side. We'll try heading south west and go from there.” It sounded like he was moving around in the background possibly getting ready to head over to Tony's.

“Okay thanks and Clay?”

“Yeah?”

“I'm really sorry.”

It was silent for a second before he spoke again. “It's alright it sounds like it could have happened to any of us. Thanks for letting me know and I'll let you know if we happen to find him. Talk to you soon Sheri.” 

“Yeah you too,” She said softly before hanging up once more surveying the sidewalks and alleyways for any sign of Tyler. Once more she wondered why trying to do good things never worked seemed to work out well for her.

Clay happened to be at the garage when she called, so he and Tony wasted no time in hopping in the mustang and taking off. They started off at the vendor stand and from there adopted a Justin-style method of searching which just included street searching and questioning a few homeless people. Clay also like Sheri was attempting to reach Tyler on his phone hoping that on one of his many calls or texts he would pick up. Finally after two hours he did.

“Tyler thank God! Where are you? We've been looking for you for hours.” Clay questioned hand tightly gripping his phone before then realizing he should switch it to speaker, so they could both hear. Tony smoothly pulled into a parking lot and sat to listen. Clay heard a sniffle before Tyler's voice came through. It was obvious he had been crying.

“Clay...”

“Yeah Ty I'm here. What's wrong?” 

Another slightly larger sniffle before a loud frustrated sigh and laugh could be heard. “I don't know where I am right now. I don't recognize anything around me.”

“Tyler it's Tony. I know you're probably a little shaken and possibly scared right now. But right now we need your help to find you which means information. Is there anything about your surroundings that you can tell me that can help us like a street sign or a distinctive building?”

“It's dark but I- I ttthink I see a gas station up ahead. It's an old Shell station.”

Clay turned to look at Tony. “Do you know where that is?”

Tony pursed his lips together in thought. “Tyler do me a favor when you get there. Is it across from an empty old vehicle lot with a few cars in it?”

They waited for him to get there and confirm that he thinks it is. Tony let out a soft swear in Spanish. “Alright I know where you are. Just wait right there okay? We're on our way. Do you want to stay on the line and keep talking to us?”

“I- okay,” Tyler responded quieter than before. “My battery's getting low though.”

“Just warn us if you need to hang up to make sure it doesn't die. Tyler is anyone else around you right now?” Clay questioned hoping that the answer no in case it meant dealing with anyone dangerous.

“No, I don't think so.” Tyler confirmed.

The two let out a shared breath.

“Okay that's good so keep talking to us. We're about...” Glancing to Tony who murmured 5. “5 minutes away. Do you want to tell us what happened earlier with Sheri.”

“I um...not really. Can we talk about something else?”

“Tyler,” Tony cut in pressing down on the gas. “why don't you tell Clay about what I taught you last week.”

They listened as Tyler explained the process in how to rebuild an engine from scratch. It provided a steady background noise, and it kept Tyler's mind occupied. While also gauging his well being best they could. Suddenly they noticed his voice change.

“Guys I don't think I'm alone anymore.”

Clay gave Tony an urgent look. “How close are we?”

“About a minute give or take.”

Turning back to the phone Clay focused back on Tyler. “Ty what's happening?”

“He's coming over.” 

They heard someone call out. Then it sounded as if the phone dropped and everything got muffled. Tony floored it and didn't even care how far over the speed limit he was. They drove into the gas station and half haphazardly parked between the two nearest spots before throwing it into park. Tony and Clay leaped out and found Tyler being shoved against the wall while a much larger man stood inches away from Tyler's terrified face. 

“HEY!” Tony yelled before hauling him off of Tyler and straight to the ground. Clay didn't pay the other two a second knowing Tony had that handled and approached Tyler but kept a few feet in front of him not wanting to overcrowd him. Tyler had slid to the ground like his strings had been cut off, so in following suit Clay also crouched down to the ground. 

“Tyler hey it's Clay. You're okay now alright. You're safe.”

Tyler didn't appear to have heard him and just continued shaking with a terrified visage. Making a move closer was definitely a mistake when he saw Tyler flinch and his breath hitch. “Alright I won't come any closer but you ARE safe now. Tony and I won't let anyone hurt you.” Tony had finished dealing with the other man and joined to stand beside Clay. They waited patiently for Tyler to come back to himself, and when he did he looked between the two of them hesitantly with the beginnings of tears in his eyes.

“Clay?”

“Yeah?”

For a second it looked like Tyler wanted to hug him but kept himself back. “Can we go home?” He asked standing up. 

Taking Tony's hand to help him up Clay assured him. “Yeah Ty we can take you home.”

The drive home was fairly quiet and when they followed Tyler inside it was like a flashback back to the night of the dance. His mom came running up and pulling Tyler into a hug before much to their surprise doing the same to Tony and Clay.

“Oh we've been so worried. We had no idea where you were when you didn't come home in time for dinner. You're father's out looking for you. I have to go call him. Where were you and why didn't you call us?”

“We're sorry Mrs Down he was helping us with a-”

“School project,” Clay jumped in. “We lost track of time, and Tyler accidentally had his phone on silent.

Mrs Down ran a hand through her hair and let out a breath. “Well we'll be talking about avoiding a repeat of that in the future but for now take a seat, and I'll reheat some dinner for you after I call your father. Do you boys want to stay for some as well?”

“We appreciate the offer, but we should really be heading back to our own homes.” Tony politely declined. Clay just kinda gave an awkward smile and agreeing nod. Mrs Down looked between the two of them speaking sincerely. 

“I understand. I hope your parents know what great kids they've raised. Thank you so much for everything you'd done for Tyler. He's never had such great friends like you before.”

Clay had no idea what to say to that, so Tony took over thanking her and telling her it was no trouble. The two walked down the front steps back to Tony's car.

“You totally froze didn't you?”

“Of course I froze. What the heck is anyone supposed to say to that?”

“Probably exactly what I did.” Tony answered with a small laugh. “Well this has been an eventful day.” 

Clay huffed. “That's one way to put it. I better give Sheri a call so she knows we found him.”

“Probably a good idea.”

After he wrapped that up, they listened to the low sounds of the tape playing in the background. “I wonder what made him run in the first place.”

“I don't know.” Tony said stopping at an intersection. “Whatever it was probably is tied to whatever happened just before Spring Fling. I just hope, if he hasn't already, that he tells someone about it.” 

“Yeah,” Clay said, thinking about again attempting to get Tyler to talk to either Dr Singh or him. “How's he when he's with you?”

“Really good actually he's making a lot of progress in the ring.”

Clay smiled, glad to get at least one piece of good news today before it faded. “You know sometimes I think we're helping and doing the right thing and others I'm not so sure man. It brings me back to that night. If things had gone differently and I hadn't gotten through-”

“Hey,” Tony cut in making sure the car was parked before turning to Clay and intervening, before he could work himself up. “We can't think about that or dwell on the ifs. They didn't go that way, and we won't let it. I told you that you have me on this, and I'm not letting anyone else die on my watch. Our class needs to graduate in peace. Period.”

“Yeah,” Clay echoed with a quiet laugh. “We really do.” He then smiled over at his leather clad best friend. “Thanks Tony.”

“Anytime Clay,” He said back with a wink. “Now let's get you home before YOUR parents start to freak out.” 

Justin could get on board with the whole helping Tyler mission Clay was on for two reasons. First being that he knew how important it was to have people be there for you when you were going through shit. Case in point when he was trying to get clean from heroin. He couldn't have done that without his babysitters. The second was this was important to Clay, and as his new brother he felt anything important to Clay should probably matter to him too. 

Coming into the library he was just in time to see one of his dick teammates knock a stack of Tyler's books to the ground. Other than a slight flinch Tyler appeared to ignore it.

“Hey! Deangelo pick them up.” That got some chuckles while Deangelo looked back at him with raised eyebrows. “Are you serious? What are you his mother?” 

Justin walked, until he stood right in front of them. “You heard me pick up his books. Now.”

“Just let it go.” Tyler mumbled head propped in hand and firmly not looking at anyone.

“Yeah Justin.” Deangelo mocked eyes keenly amused. “You heard the boy let it go.”

Gripping his backpack strap harder. Justin lowered his voice. “Either you pick up his things or I'll tell coach where you really were last Friday night.”

That stopped any background noise and wiped Deangelo's smile clean off. “Since when did you turn into such a bitch Foley.”

“It's Jensen actually, and it's called growing the fuck up maybe you should try it.” Sliding into the seat across from Tyler. Deangelo and the rest of the jocks didn't respond and left as soon as the books were slammed back down on the table.

“You didn't have to do that.”

“What and just let them walk all over you and do whatev-”

“Right and when have you ever cared about what people did to me?! Two years ago you would have been laughing right along with them.” Tyler couldn't help snapping back angrily. It was a beat before Justin let out a long sigh.

“Yeah well I was...am a jerk, but I'm trying to be better than I was. No kid should have to go through the type of shit we used to put people through.” Setting his bag and things across from Tyler and beginning to make an attempt on his math homework useless as it was. After erasing his fourth attempt at solving his first equation he heard Tyler speak up softly. 

“You are...different from Freshman year. I don't think Freshman you would be willing to be seen with me let alone hang out.” 

Justin scoffed. “Freshman me was an idiot for many reasons. If I saw him now I'd probably punch him in the face.” Tyler let out a surprise laugh at that. Justin smiled and made his next request. “Get over here and help me with this will you? I'm sure you're not failing this class like I am.”

Tyler slowly found his time in his free period being filled by tutoring Justin.

When waiting at Monet's one day for Justin to finish his shift Tyler was beginning to get an idea while staring at the artwork.

“Dude I know it's ugly but you haven't blinked in like 5 minutes, and it's starting to freak people out.” 

Tyler came out of his musings by the sound of Justin's voice.

“What are you thinking about so hard?” He asked, as he worked on cleaning up a nearby table. Tyler just shrugged.

“Just trying to understand the decision behind that.” Pointing to a nearby abstract painting. It was one type of art he could never get into. Justin followed his finger and made a face.

“Ah yeah personally,” gesturing to himself. “I find it really ugly, but I've been told I never really get most art so not sure how much my opinion's worth.

“I think it's ugly too.” Tyler agreed, while Justin laughed. 

He finished wiping down the table before slinging the rag over one shoulder. “You know if you have an idea of something better we could hang. I could talk to my boss, maybe you could take some cool shots of the city and replace these awful things.” 

Tyler felt his face shutter in shock. “You would you really?”

Justin gave back a careless shrug and half grin. “Sure why not?”

Jessica was definitely one of the more reluctant to help babysitters. Tyler gave her the creeps and she would admit to calling Alex often if it ever got too much. She knew how Alex felt about him. He genuinely saw him as a friend and had called her and Zach out later after his birthday party for thinking that he pity invited Tyler.

She however wasn't there yet to consider him a friend. Even ignoring past things he's done it was hard to ignore the events of the dance and the sight of that assault rifle pointed straight at her and Justin. 

It was easier bringing him to HO meetings in comparison to him hanging out at the theater while she worked. Particularly because during the meetings there were other people to focus on and he was so quiet she often lost sight of him. He was equally quiet at the theater, but when it was dead slow it was impossible not to notice his presence. 

Since she already asked him the most pressing question she had, Jessica thought she would try some small talk for a change.

“So,” waiting until he looked up and over at her. “Any movies right now look appealing to you?”

“Um,” fidgeting in his seat. “Not particularly.”

She studied the board and range of choices. “Not even the sci-fi one?” Figuring that's what he was most into.

The edge of Tyler’s lips quirked up a bit. “Not really Clay likes those a lot more than me.”

Jessica smiled in memory of him talking about the last one that was out. He really was as Hannah said a genuine special brand of nerd. She cued in, when Tyler continued. “I'm more into psychological thrillers, but there aren't any out at the moment.” And just like that the warmth of the moment was gone and the chills of his presence came back. God she wished this was easier for her then it was for Clay, Justin, Alex or even Tony.

“Tyler,” She said after a few moments of silence they had descended into. “You said when I asked you that you had a reason that night for why you almost...did what you did.” Watching his face slip into a non expression. “Have you ever...told anyone what that was?”

“I....” He looked at the ground, set his book aside, and clutched his hands sharply at his knees. “No,” with a small head shake. “Not yet.”

Taking a seat next to him she set a hand lightly on his causing him to glance up at her startled. “Far be it from me to tell people how to process but I think it would be a good idea to. I know I didn't cope well, when I thought I needed to handle everything alone and it didn't do me any favors. So please do me one and think about it?”

Tyler stared at her as if searching to weigh her sincerity but eventually he nodded, and she stood up removing her hand. “Well I better get back to work, but I'll give you a ride home in an hour if that's alright.”

“Yeah that would be I, that would be great Jess thanks.”

She nodded once and picked up her broom. Maybe there was hope for them both yet.

Even without knowing what had happened to Tyler in the bathroom Alex had thought Montgomery De La Cruz was a cruel son of a bitch who sometimes appeared worse than Bryce. Since the start of last year it seemed no matter what, they always drifted eventually to a confrontation. 

If it was just him it was fine. Alex had no problem dishing back what Monty gave to him, but he was less tolerable when he saw it happening with others. He couldn't stop thinking about the day he saw Monty threaten Tyler. He had never seen anyone look so terrified. So he was utterly sincere in the threat he spoke to him warning him off the photographer completely.

When they were waiting one day for his mom, after Tyler had gone to get him more Doritos and contraband candy he'd have to sneak home he asked.

“Hey Tyler?”

Tyler gave a hum to let him know he heard, while he was still putting a few things in his backpack.

“Did Monty do something to you?” He watched Tyler totally freeze an obvious confession if he'd ever seen one.

“Wh-” clearing his throat. “What do you mean?”

“Nothing just...if he's been messing with you. You know you can tell me right. I wouldn't exactly let that keep happening to you if I knew.”

Alex watched as Tyler let out a shaky breath and tried to relax his position. “It's nothing Alex. Really I'm fine.”

He studied him for a few moments longer before changing the subject to Tyler's training in the gym with Tony. That continued until his mom's horn interrupted, and they grabbed their bags making their way over. Alex let the matter recede a little back in his mind leaving it be for now.

Keeping his eye on Monty when he could it was difficult to know whether he was leaving Tyler alone. Every time Monty walked past Tyler would grip his books real hard with just the faintest tremble. But other than that it seemed to be all he could see. Tyler per Clay's schedule was rarely left unoccupied except for rare moments and unless it happened in an unused room or the bathroom no one would know about it.

Watching Monty clown around and brag about his latest scores was nauseating though. 

“How can one person be filled with so much douchebaggery?” He wondered idly to himself or what he thought to himself not noticing Ryan doing his hair right next to him.

“Tell me about it he is also the exemplar of athelticus douchebaggerus. All the hot ones are either idiots, jerks, or rapists at least at this school.” Ryan mused still working on perfecting his look.

Alex raised an eyebrow. “Are you seriously saying you find MONTY of all people hot?”

“Again gay not blind just because he's evil it has no bearing on looks.”

“What a comfort to know that personality for you is not a factor in rating attractiveness in others.” Tony said walking up to join them. Ryan merely rolled his eyes and adjusted his mirror.

“Did I say I was interested in him? No that man is a walking felony in fact one of these days I would not be surprised if Alex here has to explain to his dad. 'No really sir he ran into my knife he ran into my knife 10 times. Points to anyone who gets the reference.”

“Chicago you made us watch it.” Tony answered rather deadpan, while Alex immediately tried not to think about how close to reality the offhand comment was.

“Yes,” Shutting his locker rather abruptly. “And the fact that you fell asleep proves we're not meant to be. Ciao Alex and ex-boyfriend.” strutting off to leave Alex and Tony alone.

“Good to know he's not still bitter over the breakup.” Tony commented while Alex snorted. The two walking off to their next class. 

“Pretty sure you dodged a bullet there.” Tony let out a small laugh.

“So hey I finally got a doctor's note to start working out with you guys if we can meet up sometime this week.” He actually didn't, but he had a really good forged copy. He was pretty sure the other teen could believe.

“Oh yeah? Well bring it in, and I'll talk to Caleb to see what we can get you started with. We're probably going to start you pretty light though just as a heads up.”

“That's fine.” He lied. “I'm just really eager to get into doing something active that's not P.T.”

“You may rethink that, when we start you on the bag.” Tony warned even as he opened the door for Alex.

“Trust me I won't.” If there was one thing he needed at the moment, it was this.

Zach was telling the truth, when he told Tyler that he didn't hate him he was afraid of him. Tyler was clearly unstable and should be in jail for what he tried to do. He wasn't going to be guilt-ed into feeling sorry for him enough to sign up to babysit him. 

That being said he did kinda hate both Monty and Bryce and therefore wouldn't allow him to talk shit about Tyler in the locker room. Punching him had never felt so satisfying he wondered why he hadn't done it sooner. 

It would be several months later, when he'd find his picture up on Tyler's wall of people he said had helped him and realized. Maybe he had been wrong before. Maybe Tyler like the rest of them had been capable of change.

Tyler always felt alone and unwanted. Never once feeling like he fit in anywhere. The first time he started to feel good was, when Hannah first came to Liberty high and agreed to model for him. That was something he later ruined for himself. Then he felt better after coming back from his diversity program. This time someone else ruined things, life, and everything for him.

He set on a suicidal mission to take out every single person who had ever hurt him before then himself. After all, how else would he make all this overflowing pain go away? He didn't exactly plan on being derailed by one Clay Jensen. 

Multiple times he tried to walk around him or get the other teen to go home, but Clay kept stepping in front of his rifle continuously talking Tyler off of the ledge. At first he didn't want to listen. ‘Just let me have peace’ he thought desperately, but he inevitably found himself swayed by the force of his words. The ride back was a silent blur Tyler didn't much remember. Until Tony came near him and tried to take his weapons, he came back to himself at that.

In his goodbye video he thanked Alex for being the only one that was ever nice to him. But he came to realize that Clay was also one of the few who ever really care about him. Clay shared things about himself and volunteered a few stories from his childhood asking Tyler about his as well. He proved in both words and actions that he considered Tyler his friend. Therefore Tyler valued having a lifeline available in case he had a nightmare and wanted to talk rather than venturing out to the bridge. It gave him the courage to one day ask Clay to meet him after school in the dark room. 

“Hey man what's up?” Hands in his pockets assuming a relaxed stance.

Trying to steady his nerves Tyler took in a shaky breath. “There's something I want to tell you.... about what happened to me. It's not...going to be easy to hear.”

Looking slightly concerned but very open Clay spoke in a reassuring voice while taking a seat. “Whatever it is you can tell me anything.”

Tyler let out a large exhale feeling like the weight of it was being released from him as his story spilled out along with the truth he had been keeping to himself for months.


End file.
